


3:15

by ecc3ntric



Series: rina week 2020 [1]
Category: hsmtmts rina
Genre: Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecc3ntric/pseuds/ecc3ntric
Summary: happy Rina week
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	3:15

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 3:15 by Bazzi. enjoy:)

_ Lying next to you I have a flight in the morning. _

Ricky Bowen was supposed to be in the studio right now, but the young pop sensation was apparently “too tired” last night to catch a flight and found himself laying on his back in some random New York hotel his management had booked him for tonight. They knew it was complete bullshit, but what can you do? Keep him from her? That would make him ten times angrier, which wouldn’t help the production of his new album. So, they ultimately decided to let Ricky stay. On the bright side, this weekend spent with Gina Porter in her tiny NYU dorm will spark memories, and memories lead to the one thing Ricky does best: expressing his feelings through his music. If there’s even a chance that the boy spending time with the only girl he’s ever loved will lead to a #1 track, they’re smart enough to let him stay. Was it selfish of him? Fuck yes. Did he care? Not when it came to her. 

“Ricky.” She said, looking down at him.

“Gina.” 

Her gaze softened and she looked down at her fidgeting hands, meanwhile, Ricky was distracted by his thoughts as he stared at the ceiling tiles of their hotel room. Gina moved out of her ‘criss-cross applesauce’ position to lay on her back beside him.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said, softly. 

Her words were slurred slightly, due to the complimentary champagne they had earlier that night. Ricky didn’t want to go either, but his agent would throw a hissy fit if he stayed longer than a weekend. It was times like these where he wished he said no to the agency when they dmed him on Instagram, or when they asked him to cut all ties with his friends. Of course, he still talks to the important people; Big Red and Mike Bowen insist they visit him in LA, Nini is studying musical theatre at UCLA, and they try to have lunch once a month at least. But, because Gina is across the country studying Psychology, Ricky doesn’t get to see her often. 

_ Got me questioning what I think is important.  _

Ricky's career was important to him. Hell, even his dad and agents say it should be the most important thing in his young life. The only thing keeping him from believing it too was Gina motherfucking Porter, the girl that he’s 2,451 miles away from all year but still remains completely and utterly in love with. 

_ Haven’t seen you in a year but I still get you/ _

_ Hurts to see you laugh ‘cause you know I’ll fucking miss that/ _

_ How could I forget that?/  _

_ You made me feel alive. _

Ricky turned his body towards her, leaning on his elbow. When they made eye contact, tears started to slip unwillingly out of her brown eyes. He lifted his free hand to wipe them away, Gina’s cheeks flushed a bright red at the simple action. Ricky smirked and leaned down to place his forehead against hers.

“And I don’t want to leave you, Gi.”

Her breath hitched in her throat, even after a year apart, Ricky still knows what makes  _ his girl _ tick. He wore a shit-eating grin when she flushed, even more, when he removed his hand from her face to gently rub the spot on her hip that he knows makes her squirm. Gina made a move to try and look away from him, but before she could he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. As they pull away, Gina’s tears long dry, she lets out a loud and carefree laugh that makes Ricky's heart clench. Before he could linger on the feeling, she was slipping a hand behind his neck and bringing his lips back to hers.

_ Girls in LA couldn’t be more dry/ _

_ You’re so money baby you don’t even have to try/  _

_ It's a quarter after three/  _

_ Sayin’ everything we mean. _

When they pulled away to take a breath, foreheads pressed together, Ricky's eyes wandered to the clock on the nightstand. 

“It’s a quarter after three, babe.” 

Ricky felt intense dread at the idea of leaving Gina in a couple of hours and would love to spend the last of it talking away with the love of his life, but the poor girl looked exhausted. Ricky may be selfish, but the one person he’d risk anything for was Gina Porter. None of the LA girls that his manager constantly attempts to set him up with could ever compare to Gina,  _ everything  _ about her was absolutely perfect to him, the good and the bad. 

“I love you, Ricky.” 

_ Life out in Cali has been great, I’m committed/  _

_ You the only thing that makes me wish things were different/  _

_ I might fly you out, get your ass on a one-way/  _

_ If I had it my way/ _

_ Girl, you’d be by my side. _

Don’t get him wrong, Ricky loves the freedom of Cali, he is completely infatuated with his music career and couldn’t see himself doing anything else. But there’s a small part of him that wishes he could be lying next to Gina like this every night. That part of him wishes he could’ve gotten better grades and followed his girl to NYU like a lost puppy. That small part of him comes out in interviews when the interviewer asks “Where do you think you would be now if you never pursued a career in the music industry?” and he immediately answers with “New York.”, with no reason to everyone watching with the exception of the very few people that know him. 

“I love you too, Gina.” 

After he planted one last solid kiss on her lips, he flopped onto his back with open arms so she could bury her face into the crook of his neck and curl into his side. They fit together perfectly, and in that exact moment, he knows he’ll wait for her forever. The only reason he’d ever give up is if she finds someone better than him, which he’s confident she will (She’s Gina Porter, the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth). But until then, she's his girl and he’s willing to risk it all for a chance to be with her like this.

“If it was up to me I’d buy you a one-way ticket, Gina, and you’d be by my side forever.”

_ For a moment, I was feeling like I had you/  _

_ Didn’t wanna leave, but I had to.  _

All he got in response was soft snores, as Ricky held her tight, relishing in her breath on his neck. He _ really  _ didn’t want to leave her _.  _ But he told himself life wasn’t fair, got up from the bed, placed a gentle kiss on Gina’s forehead, grabbed his bags, and left. 

_ It’s a quarter after three/  _

_ Sayin’ everything we mean. _

  
  



End file.
